Golf is a popular sport played with a club that generally has a head, a shaft, and a grip. Some golfers like accessories such as various sensors and other technologies that enhance their performance and/or enjoyment of the game. Thus, some golf clubs are provided with accessories which are housed within the grip of the club.
When an accessory is incorporated within a grip of a club, the manner in which the accessory is incorporated can make a difference in the feel to the golfer and/or the performance of the golfer. For example, the impact of the club with the ball could result in movement of the accessory within the grip, which can affect the golfer's performance and/or feel of the golf club. Additionally, depending on the type of accessory that is provided to the grip, such as a sensor for tracking an aspect of performance, the movement of the accessory within the grip could negatively affect the ability of the accessory to properly acquire/analyze data.
One recurring problem is that placing an accessory within a grip sometimes causes an undesirable deformation of the grip, such as a bulge around the grip, that distracts the golfer and causes the golfer to think that the grip feels awkward and uncomfortable.